Da-iCE
Da-iCE (ダイス, Daisu) is a 5-person male Japanese vocal & dance group formed in 2011 by one of the top artist agencies in Japan, Avex Management Inc.. Currently, Da-iCE is under Avex Management Inc., with their label UNIVERSAL SIGMA managed by Universal Music Japan. Their 5 members are divided into two lines, "on Vocal" and "Performer". Members Catchphrase 「顔面偏差値75」(Face value 75) Group name, fandom name and meaning Da-iCE = Dice + Dance. Da-iCE's fandom name is a-i. This name was chosen because the word "ai" (kanji 愛) in Japanese means "love", and because it is a part of the group's name (D'a-i'CE). Sometimes, fans are called 6面 (rokumen, the 6th side) as a term of endearment, as there are 6 sides on a dice, with 5 members as 5 sides and the fans are the 6th side. History 2011 - 2013: Pre-debut * Jan 17, 2011 - Group formed under the name "Blackout" * March, 2011 - Changed group name to "Da-iCE" * April 2011 - First stage performance * June to July 2012 - Performed as opening act for AAA's "AAA Tour 2012 -777- Triple Seven" live tour * Dec 12, 2012 - First indie mini album "Da-iCE" * Jan 2013 - First live tour "Da-iCE LIVE TOUR 2013 ～PHASE 0～" * May 2013 - Second live tour "Da-iCE LIVE TOUR 2013 -PHASE 1-" * June 2013 - First indie single "I'll be back" * July 2013 - Announced major debut * September 2013 - Transferred label to UNIVERSAL SIGMA (under Universal Music Japan) 2014: Major debut and first album * Jan 15, 2014 - Made their major debut with 1st single "SHOUT IT OUT" * March 2014 - Third live tour "Da-iCE LIVE TOUR 2014 -PHASE 2-" * April 9, 2014 - 2nd single "TOKI" * August 27, 2014 - 3rd single "Hush Hush" * Oct 15, 2014 - 1st album "FIGHT BACK" and "Da-iCE LIVE TOUR 2014 -PHASE 2-" DVD * Nov 2014 - Forth live tour "Da-iCE LIVE TOUR PHASE 3 ～FIGHT BACK～" 2015: Best 5 New Artists award * Jan 7, 2015 - 4th single "Mou Ichido Dake" * Mar 2015 - ** Won the "Best 5 New Artists" award at the 29th Japan Gold Disc Grand Prix rookie section ** Performed at Nippon Budokan for the first time ** 1st photobook "Da-iCE FIRST PHOTO BOOK" * April 15, 2015 - 5th single "BILLION DREAMS" and "Da-iCE LIVE TOUR PHASE 3 ～FIGHT BACK～" DVD * May 2015 - Fifth live tour "Da-iCE Live House Tour 2015 -PHASE 4-" * August 12, 2015 - 6th single "Everybody" * Nov 4, 2015 - 7th single "HELLO" 2016: FanimeCon and first hall tour * Jan 6, 2016 - 2nd album "EVERY SEASON" * Jan 2016 - Live house tour PHASE 4 semi-final ** Announced first hall tour ** Announced one-man live at Nippon Budokan * April 6, 2016 - 8th single "WATCH OUT" and "Da-iCE Live House Tour 2015-2016 -PHASE 4 HELLO-" DVD * May 26 to 29, 2016 - performed in the US at FanimeCon * July 15, 2016 - Sixth live tour "Da-iCE HALL TOUR 2016 -PHASE 5-" * July 20, 2016 - 9th single "Paradive" * August 5, 2016 - 2nd photobook "with You" * Nov 2, 2016 - 10th single "Koigokoro" 2017: Nippon Budokan * Jan 17, 2017 - First one-man live at Nippon Budokan * Jan 25, 2017 - 3rd album "NEXT PHASE" * June 14, 2017 - 11th single "Tonikaku HEY" and "Da-iCE Hall Tour 2016 -PHASE 5- Final in Nippon Budokan" DVD * June 23, 2017 - Seventh live tour "Da-iCE LIVE TOUR 2017 -NEXT PHASE-" * August 30, 2017 - 12th single "Kimiiro" * Dec 31, 2017 - Performed as opening act at AAA's "AAA NEW YEAR PARTY 2018" live show 2018: 5th Anniversary year * Jan 17, 2018 - 13th single "TOKYO MERRY GO ROUND" (currently holds the record for most copies sold in a week of Da-iCE on Oricon weekly chart with 48,801 copies sold in the first week) * March 14, 2018 - "Da-iCE LIVE TOUR 2017 -NEXT PHASE-" DVD * May 30, 2018 - 14th single "FAKESHOW" * August 8, 2018 - 4th album "BET" * Sep 2018 - Eighth live tour "Da-iCE 5th Anniversary Tour -BET-" * Nov 21, 2018 - 15th single "Kumo wo Nuketa Aozora" 2019: First BEST album * Jan 14, 2019 - Final performance of "Da-iCE 5th Anniversary Tour -BET-" ** Announced their first Best Album and Best Tour * Feb 22, 2019 - 3rd photobook "Da-iCE 5th Anniversary Book" * April 3, 2019 - Yudai Ohno's first solo album "Kono Michi no Saki ni" * April 24, 2019 - 16th single "FAKE ME FAKE ME OUT" * June 6, 2019 - 1st best album "Da-iCE BEST" and "Da-iCE 5th Anniversary Tour -BET-" DVD * June 9, 2019 - "Da-iCE BEST TOUR 2019" * November 9, 2019 - Free live at Diver City Tokyo Plaza * December 18, 2019 - 17th single BACK TO BACK * December 31, 2019 - First countdown live Discography Singles Pre-debut After debut | valign="top" | |} Mini album Albums Group albums Solo album Live tour * Da-iCE LIVE TOUR 2013 ～PHASE 0～ * Da-iCE LIVE TOUR 2013 -PHASE 1- * Da-iCE LIVE TOUR 2014 -PHASE 2- (2014-03-26 ～ 2014-05-20) * Da-iCE LIVE TOUR PHASE 3 ～FIGHT BACK～ (2014-11-03 ～ 2014-12-22) * Da-iCE Live House Tour 2015 - PHASE 4 - (2015-05-05 ～ 2015-07-30) * Da-iCE Live House Tour 2015-2016 -PHASE 4 HELLO- (2015-11-21 ～ 2016-02-06) * Da-iCE HALL TOUR 2016 -PHASE 5- (2016-07-15 ～ 2017-01-17) * Da-iCE LIVE TOUR 2017 -NEXT PHASE- (2017-06-23 ～ 2017-12-16) * Da-iCE 5th Anniversary Tour -BET- (2018-09-24 ～ 2019-01-14) * Da-iCE BEST TOUR 2019 (2019-06-09 ～ 2019-11-10) * Da-iCE BEST TOUR 2020 -SPECIAL EDITION- (2020-01-10 ～ 2020-03-01) Penlight get real.png|Da-iCE Live House Tour 2015 -PHASE 4- lightstick phase 5.jpg|Da-iCE HALL TOUR 2016 -PHASE 5- lightstick next phase.jpg|Da-iCE LIVE TOUR 2017 -NEXT PHASE- lightstick 5th anniversary.jpg|5th Anniversary Year Penlight lightstick bet.jpg|Da-iCE 5th Anniversary Tour -BET- lightstick best.jpg|Da-iCE BEST TOUR 2019 lightstick countdown.jpg|Da-iCE COUNTDOWN LIVE 2019-2020 Official color concept Da-iCE's official color concept is white, black and red. It can be seen that Da-iCE uses this color scheme in the design of every album of them after debut. Achievement * Best 5 New Artists - 29th Japan Gold Disc Award (2015) Official SNS * Official website * Official fan club website * Youtube * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * Ameba blog